


Hearings, kittens and glares, oh my!

by MissDoctorDonna



Series: Little Vin [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoctorDonna/pseuds/MissDoctorDonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of told from Nettie's recollections, it covers the hearing for Vin's adoption and few other things, like pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearings, kittens and glares, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Magnificent Seven characters; I just like to take them out of their boxes and play with them. All towns, institutions and characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Previously posted on FFN.

"He ain't gonna vanish on ya, Fancy Pants," observed Nettie fondly, watching the gambler staring unwaveringly at his newly adopted son.

There'd been a hearing with the Judge a few days ago, where everyone who wanted to have a say in the adoption of Vin Tanner got the opportunit. y. It wasn't really proper procedure, but the Judge wasn't known for his adherence to protocol. Vin had walked in holding onto Ezra's hand tightly and wearing his best clothes, with his bear clutched to his chest with the other hand. He had his Ma's bandana neatly folded in one pocket and his Pa's harmonica in his other pocket, hoping that his parents would be watching over him and making sure things went well. He'd rubbed his Grandpa's spyglass for luck before leaving his room, gazing around to imprint the memory in case things went wrong and he never returned.

Knowing that Vin would want the added comfort of having his bear in court, but would leave Barnabus behind in an effort to show his maturity, Ezra had secretly asked Gloria Potter to make the bear some 'formal attire'. On the morning of the hearing, after solemnly setting out Vin's church clothes on the boy's bed, Ezra then set out the tiny dark green satin vest and black ribbon tie. At Vin's questioning look, Ezra had simply said that Barnabus would want to look his best for the Judge too. The beaming smile and enthusiastic hug from his son had made the small added expense well worth it.

Ezra had worn his soberest clothes, appearing pale yet determined as he sat ramrod straight in the front row of seats, with Vin and Barnabus sitting by his side. All the peacekeepers were in attendance; Josiah beside Ezra, Chris beside Vin and Buck, JD and Nathan all sitting behind. Gloria Potter, Mary Travis, Agatha Fletcher, Eustace Conklin, Tiny and Yosemite Anderson and their wives, Virgil Watson and Virginia Davis were also there. No doubt there would have been a lot more folk there looking for a free show, but the Judge had firmly closed the door.

To begin proceedings, the Judge had stated that he knew of Vin's background and felt there was no need to rehash it, which made the boy sigh with relief and his guardian nod with a smile. Ezra was then invited to state his plans for Vin and their life together, which he was more than happy to expand on. Each of the peacekeepers stood to affirm their willingness to help Ezra with Vin's care and education, along with stating their fondness for the child. Each time someone stood up and declared their affection, Vin had blushed red and buried his shy grin behind Barnabus, causing each person to smile at him lovingly. She'd watched the Judge jotting down the reactions of each man, along with Vin's.

Gloria, Tiny, Yosemite, Virgil, Virginia and herself had all spoken up after the peacekeepers, with their support of the adoption and agreement to help in any way.

The burly Anderson twins were short and to the point, with Tiny speaking longest about the interactions he'd seen between the gambler and his son with their horses. Tiny had always held great respect for the Southerner's skills with horses, both the care and training of them and his riding abilities, and had no problem telling the Judge that in gruff tones. The Anderson couples were familiar with the Ezra's affinity with children and all were more than happy to send their small herd of children into the gambler's care for schooling and entertainment. The wives, Anna and Josephine, were sure to mention the improvement in their children's manners since being exposed to the genteel Southern gentleman's influence.

Gloria agreed with Anna and Josephine, repeating the care that Ezra took in educating her two children in manners and their letters and numbers. She also told the Judge of how Ezra had been instructing her on how to run the business and keep good records, since her husband had been murdered.

Virgil and Virginia stood to vouch for Ezra's character, stating that he'd helped them on occasion with their own businesses, giving tips on how they could improve their profits without alienating their customers.

Orin had appeared to be amused at Ezra's reaction to all the praise as it was similar to his son's, with him blushing and lowering his head to hide his pleased smile. She'd seen the Judge coughing to cover the small, sudden chortle, and she suspected the man had had the same image flash into his mind as had flashed into hers – Ezra with his flaming face hidden behind a flannel bear.

Then the naysayers gained the floor, when the Judge reluctantly called on Mary Travis to state her objections, which she did was relish. Damn woman should mind her own business and concentrate on raising her own boy, thought Nettie. It was a thought shared by most of the people in the room.

During the character assassinations that followed, Nettie had watched Vin carefully and seen him becoming more and more agitated. Finally, during Conklin's tirade against Ezra and the peacekeepers in general, Vin had leapt to his feet and shouted at the man to stop. A recess had hastily been called as Ezra snatched up boy and bear and walked out of the room with them, hushing the indignant child quietly. The pure fury filling Vin's clear, blue eyes as he glared back at Mary, Conklin and Mrs Fletcher over Ezra's broad shoulder had made her smile broadly. Yes sir, that scrap of a child had grit and a well-developed sense of loyalty and fairness. Now that he had found a father with the same qualities, she was sure that he'd grow to be a fine man.

When they'd reconvened a few minutes later, Vin was more subdued but no less angry and refused to sit anywhere but on his Pa's lap. Sitting with his back leaning against Ezra's chest, he held his bear on his lap and rested his chin on Barbabus' head, still glaring at Conklin and then Mrs Fletcher as they finished giving their opinions. The old woman told her after the hearing that she'd never felt so intimidated by a small child in her life, promptly blaming the temper and fierceness on his time with 'those heathens'. Rolling her eyes at the memory, Nettie's mind moved on to Judge's verdict.

Orin had thanked everyone for their input before sitting silently for a good ten minutes, reading the notes he'd made and scribbling a few more. Just as people were starting to shift nervously in their seats, he looked up and cleared his throat. Then he'd said, "Having listened to all sides and taken everything into careful consideration, especially the wishes and needs of the child whom I spoke to privately and his lack of any blood relatives, it is my decision that Devin James Tanner be considered the legally adopted son of Ezra Patrick Standish from this day forth."

Whoo boy, did the room explode at that point! All the peacekeepers and the townsfolk on Ezra's side had jumped to their feet, hollering and whistling with joy, whilst the three naysayers had spat some more insults and slunk out the door when Chris had turned his fierce gaze on them and caressed his gun warningly. Not that he'd have shot them, but he sure but the fear of it into them.

Vin had spun around to look at Ezra with naked hope in his eyes, demanding silently to be told the wondrous news by his Pa.

Choking on tears, Ezra had grabbed the skinny shoulders and managed, "You're my boy now, Vin, and I'm your Pa. For now and forever. I'm your Pa, son."

Breaking down then, the gambler squeezed the tiny boy in a tight hug and was nearly throttled by the pair of skinny arms that wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. Tears streaming unnoticed down his cheeks, Ezra was hugged and slapped in congratulations by everyone in the room. Tiny was so overcome with the emotion of it all, that he sat on his chair and buried his face in Josephine's middle as she stood in front of him and sobbed like a baby as he clung to his wife. Buck kept hugging JD and for once, JD didn't mind. She had hugged Casey so hard that the girl had squeaked. It was a joyous celebration and Orin had told her that it did his heart good to see it. So often his hearings ended in violence and death.

"Miz Nettie, Miz Nettie, it won't go back ter it's Mama," called Vin helplessly from the middle of the yard. The boy had been playing happily with her old cat and the latest litter in a sun patch out front of the barn, but now he seemed to have grown a small furry shadow. Squinting her eyes a little, she could see that it was Cougar, the biggest and boldest male kitten. He was the same sandy colour of a cougar and even had the white markings around his mouth, hence his name. More importantly, he was very fond of stalking and practised constantly on her poor chickens.

"Never mind, child. Leave Cougar to do as he pleases. He's often out and about without the others or his Ma," called Nettie soothingly.

Wide, astonished eyes fixed on the kitten that was sitting at his feet staring up at him curiously, Vin asked, "He's a cougar kitten!"

Laughing lightly, Nettie glanced over to where Ezra was chuckling to himself and said, "No, Vin. He just has similar fur and markings to a mountain lion, so Casey called him Cougar and it stuck."

Seeing that Vin now looked slightly disappointed, Ezra called, "You can still pretend he's a cougar, Vin. Just remember not to go near any real cougars. They're not as friendly in my experience."

"Well, course not, Pa," huffed Vin indignantly, bending and scooping up the kitten before tromping over to the porch in his sturdy boots. Nathan had cleared him to walk around on his own in boots, but still no running.

Cougar was enjoying this elevated position and was eyeing a stray chicken they walked by thinking it would be quite easy to pounce on her from up here, but then the small human was carrying him over to where the old human was and he started purring in the hope of a treat. Besides, he liked this small human.

Ezra watched Vin's face carefully as the boy walked towards them, searching for any signs of discomfort from his injuries. Nathan had declared him to be healing up nicely, and he knew himself that the bloody gashes on Vin's back were scabbed over and driving the child mad with itching. Looking at his son as he came to stand beside him, the gambler was unable to resist running his hand down his boy's arm.

"Are you having fun, son?"

"Yup. I's patted all tha horses 'n gived 'em some carrots, 'n I helped milk Bessie 'n I fed Doris some dried apples that Casey gave me 'n I's held all tha kittens 'n stroked tha Mama," recited Vin joyfully, scratching Cougar around the ears carefully as the cat head bumped his chin. He loved animals and being around them like this made him truly happy.

As nice as the ear scratching was, Cougar decided it was time to get a bit higher, so he carefully climbed up on the small human's shoulders. Curving his body around, he lay down across the back of Vin's neck and yawned mightily.

"Looks like you got yourself a fur stole there, Vin," chortled Nettie, never having seen such behaviour from a cat. As to Vin, he was unfazed by the cat's actions.

"I ain't stole him, Miz Nettie, h-honest. Ya kin take him back now," stammered Vin, tears welling in his eyes at the thought that Miz Nettie would think he was stealing her kitten. He reached back to try and grab the cat, but Cougar was having none of it.

Ezra sprang out of his seat and grabbed Vin's hands before Cougar could accidentally scratch him. Gently, he drew the cringing child into his chest, heedless of the fact that he was cuddling the cat too. Although, as soon as Cougar got close he walked up onto Ezra's broad shoulder and sat there smugly.

"Vin, darlin' boy, Miz Nettie doesn't think you're going to steal Cougar. She meant he looked like a stole, which is a name for a type of scarf made of animal fur that ladies wear around their shoulders. Hush now, baby boy, no-one's angry at you," crooned Ezra, holding Vin close and stroking his hair tenderly.

Kneeling down beside them, despite the protest from her old knees, Nettie put her hand on Vin's tiny shoulder and told him, "Landsakes, child, I know you weren't stealing Cougar. That cat does what he wants anyway, always has. If he didn't want to go with you, then he wouldn't. Besides, I know you're a good boy and good boys don't steal."

Pressing closer to his Pa, Vin shivered a little and whispered, "I's a bad boy then."

"Why do you say that, Vin?"

"'Cos I's stolen from folks before. Mostly food when I's so hungry I couldn't stand tha pains no more, but sometimes money iffun Mr Wilson tole me to 'n once I took an old shirt offa someone's wagon. Had a big hole in it, so I's pretty sure it weren't wanted 'n I was real cold," sniffled Vin, clinging to Ezra desperately hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

Distractedly shaking his head when Cougar tried to rub his head against Ezra's cheek for attention, the gambler cuddled Vin and kissed his silky hair as he tried to calm the rage that flared in him at the treatment his boy had received from Wilson.

After a calming breath, the gambler leaned back a little and took Vin's square little jaw in his hands, framing the child's face as he said, "Taking food and clothes when you're starving and freezing is forgivable, Vin. As to the money, well, Mr Wilson should never have made you take that so the sin is his, not yours. You were a child under his control and had no choice but to do what he said or take a beating. None of that makes you a bad boy, do you hear me? You are a wonderful, kind, loving, clever, funny, honest boy and I won't hear any different."

Wiping his tears on his sleeve, Vin sniffled and nodding before burrowing back into the warmth of his Pa's arms.

Feeling as though the upset was all her fault, even though her mind said it wasn't, Nettie looked at the father and son with uncharacteristic uncertainty. Then she sniffed and hauled herself to her feet with a groan, patting Casey who had leapt to help her after standing quietly by and watching the drama unfold from the bottom of the porch steps.

"Enough of all this," announced the old woman, "Who wants pie?"

"Me!"

"Yes, please!"

"I could eat a bite."

Shaking her head at the three instant replies, Nettie told them, "Well, best go and wash your hands and faces and get to the table, then."

Soon all were sitting around the table, enjoying Nettie's pie and cream. Cougar had been making a pest of himself, having tried climbing down from Ezra's shoulder via his arm. Mewing indignantly, when he was gently placed on the floor, he dug his sharp little claws in and scaled Ezra's pant leg. Hissing with pain, Ezra had once again placed the cat on the floor and sternly told him to stay there.

To Nettie's amusement, the little cat did as it was told.

"Guess you'd best make provisions for taking that cat in, Fancy Pants," murmured Nettie slyly, knowing that Vin was attached to the little creature and would love to have him as a pet. Also, knowing that the gambler would be unable to deny his son, she sat back and watched the trap close. "Looks like he's chosen you and Vin as his family."

Mouth full of pie and too polite to talk with his mouth full, Ezra raised an eyebrow quizzically at Nettie before turning to look at Vin with wide eyes, when the child gave a little yelp of joy.

"Can we keep Cougar, Pa? Can we? He won't be no trouble 'n I's big enough ta take care o' him myself," begged Vin, unconsciously using the expression dubbed 'the big eyes' by the other peacekeepers. It was a look they all feared as none of them could resist it, except Ezra and Chris and only then in exceptional circumstances like vegetable intake and bedtimes.

Chewing slowly and swallowing carefully, Ezra shot a glare at the old crone before looking back at the hopeful little face next to him. It really wasn't so much to ask. As a child, he's always wanted a pet himself, but Maude had always forbade it. Sighing, he resigned himself to Inez's cries of outrage at having an animal in the Saloon and said, "Yes, Vin. We can keep Cougar."

Scooping up another forkful of pie, Nettie winked back at the gambler when he glared at her, making him grin reluctantly.

It was a curious procession that rode away from the Well's place after lunch. A red coated man riding a chestnut horse with military precision, ponying a large and cranky white-blazed black horse that kept lipping at the leg of the small child held in front of the man. On the man's shoulder rode a small brown kitten and the boy was clutching a fat, flannel bear with one hand and patting the black horse with the other.

Nettie and Casey stood on their porch waving them off, calling out promises of future visits to the odd but happy family that was riding away.

FIN


End file.
